Tales from Earthsea The story of the movie
by LuluLullaby
Summary: The story of Ged, the most powerful wizard in Earthsea, and his attempts to protect Prince Arren from his evil rival Cob. Together with Therru, a girl he rescues from slave takers, Arren unites with Ged to defeat Cob and return balance to the world.
1. Chapter I The Darkness Approaches

** This is the story of the film. I have no ownership of it I'm just an avid fan. Lolz. Some parts have had a little added onto them to make the story understandable from a reader's point of view. Reviews and criticism are welcome. This is my first long story on a film, so be nice. Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter I - The Darkness Approaches**

_**Only in silence the word,**_

_**only in dark the light,**_

_**only in dying life:**_

_**bright the hawk's flight**_

_**on the empty sky.**_

_**- The Creation of Éa.**_

It was a stormy day, the winds blew violently and the waves crashed against the sides of the small shipping vessel that was making its way to the city of Enlad.

"Ease the sail! The wind is too strong!" the captain called to his men as the wind thrashed against the boat rocking it up and down and turning it into the waves. "Curse the lord, a storm this time of year? Where's my wheatherworker?" He called searching around the deck for him. Then the wheatherworker walked out from behind him, "Make haste lad, calm these waves before we go under!" He yelled. At that, the wheatherworker walked forwards and just stared at the sky. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Captain," He said, "I can't remember the names; the true names of the wind or the waves."

"What?" The captain yelled, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Captain!" Came another voice. That of the lookout in the crows nest, "There's something above the clouds! Argh!" He called his voice full of terror.

The captain, along with his wheatherworker and another shipman, ran to the edge of the boat to look up at the sky. "Where is it?" He asked himself in desperation.

Suddenly they saw it, above the clouds. The captain's crew gasped and gaped unable to speak, but the captain spoke for them when he said, "The gods protect us!"

As they kept on looking flashes of brilliant yellow light shone out at intervals behind the clouds. Suddenly they saw it. A Dragon! It soared downward out of the clouds towards the sea. It suddenly let out a cry. Piercing and loud, like metal on metal.

Then, it swooped down and flew parallel over the waves, heading straight for the boat. All of the crew ducked as it flew slightly above them. The spray of water it caused drenched the captain and his crew.

"It's a dragon!" The wheatherworker said, "But what is it doing out here?"

"Look! There's another one!" A crewmember shouted as a second dragon flew just above the boat.

The captain and his crew watched on as the second dragon flew up to the first and started to latch onto it and tumble downwards. The first dragon let out another piercing screech as the second sunk his talons into its shoulder blades, causing the first to lunge ferociously at the second and sink its teeth into its neck. It shook its head violently causing the second dragons head to be tossed around in the same manner. Then the second dragon let out a piercing screech as he tumbled towards the sea, blood flowing out from the fatal wound in its neck. The dragon fell and disappeared into the waves.

"Dragons fighting? That's impossible!" The wheatherworker said in disbelief as he watched the remaining dragon soar on over the now calm and serene waters of the ocean.

Not far away, in the city of Enlad, the people went about their buying and selling under the watchful eyes of the grand palace that stood glinting in the sunlight. However, inside, in the grand courtroom, the king was discussing, or more rather, being bombarded with the problems of his land that had seemed to have been increasing in the past couple of months.

"More than 2,000 sheep have taken the fever in Enlad alone." One of his advisors told him, "Half of them have died. Seven hundred of the kingdoms prize cattle have been infected, so far we've lost 50 heads."

"Your majesty, I have received a report that an infant on Taon has been stricken with the fever." Another advisor said getting out of his chair.

"Be silent!" The King said to them all. "If we loose our heads now then what will become of the people? Seal off the infected areas to stop the fever from spreading, summon every healer in the kingdom to find a cure. For those with the greatest need, send ample provisions. Root, find out what is behind this." The king ordered speaking to each member in turn. The last being Wizard root, his most trusted.

"Majesty!" Root said nodding his head in approval to his king's command.

As the King and his counsel dispersed, a few of them followed their majesty to hear more of his summons.

"What about the drought in the provinces?" He asked his second hand.

"We sent wheatherworkers, but their spells had practically no effect. Soon we'll miss the date for the spring planting." He replied.

"Root, can you explain it to me? Why have these hardships struck us?" He asked Root who walked not two steps behind him.

"I sense the light dimming your majesty." He answered.

"The light?" The king asked confused.

"The light of balance that maintains the world."

Suddenly two messengers came running towards them calling out "Your majesty!"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dreadful news I'm afraid! Dragons! They have just been sighted off the coast." The messenger replied.

"Dragons here?" He asked.

"Two, your majesty! One of them was killed." He added.

"Dragons, Here in the east? I never dreamed such a thing would come to pass." Root said in amazement and disbelief. "In ages past, dragons and men were one. Those who lusted after wealth chose the land and sea and became man, but those who cherished freedom became dragons and chose wind and fire. Since then dragons and men have remained divided. To hear that dragons have been seen, let alone fighting, means the darkness that threatens us is rapidly approaching." Root explained directing to the mosaics of dragon and men carved on the palace walls.

"Bring the ship's captain to me. I wish to hear more of this." The king ordered the messengers.

As the king spoke those words, two servant girls slowed their running and bowed respectfully as he passed them, however, one of the girls picked up her head. "Your majesty?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Don't. We'll get in trouble!" The other hissed at her.

"I have to!" She whispered back.

"What is it?" His second hand asked them.

"I was wondering if you have seen prince Arren." She asked.

"You see, he has not returned since last night." The other girl stated.

"Prince Arren? Gone?" His second hand exclaimed.

"That's enough!" A voice came from behind them. They all turned to see the queen standing there adorned with satins and finery. "His majesty's quite occupied. Surely you can see that?"

"Forgive me your majesty. It's just that he's not himself lately and we were worried." The Youngest said begging forgiveness.

"That's absurd! Arren is no longer a boy! In fact he's seventeen." She said scolding the girl with her words. "Please forgive this heedless interruption your majesty. The people of Enlad deserve your undivided attention." She said turning to her husband.

"Very well." He said turning to carry on walking.

"Sire." She said respectfully bowing to him.

"I must attend to my correspondents." He said to his advisors as he approached a marble staircase.

"Yes your majesty." They said bowing and returning to the courtroom.

As the king exited the stairway, he entered a corridor that was entirely of pale marble and which had large statues of each of the kings of Enlad carved along it's sides.

As he neared the two wooden door at the end of the hallway he heard a faint noise. He turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. He glanced at the statue of his father. Nothing. "I'm seeing things!" He said to himself as he turned to unlock the doors.

Then from behind one of the statues, the glinting of a dagger could be seen. The wielder of the knife silently charged at the unsuspecting king. The king barely had enough time to turn around before the wielder plunged his knife into the King's stomach.

As he fell to the ground the wielder stooped down and fumbled with the kings belt then took the crafted sword that was tied there. He examined it for a minute and then ran. As his footsteps faded into the distance the king looked up at where his attacker had run off to and with his last breath whispered a name. "Arren!"

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon! Okay!**


	2. Chapter II Arren's Atacked

**Chapter II - Arren's Attacked**

Not far away, on the seas a middle-aged man rowed his small rowboat towards the ever-nearing shore. As he neared the beach, he took down the sail and rowed himself into harbor. As he finally reached the beach, he jumped out of the boat and pushed it the rest of the way along. He beached it and then set about putting a cloak about him. Once he had tied it, he picked up the staff he had placed in the boat and gazed around at the deserted houses that stood before him.

The man made his way up one of the sand dunes that engulfed the abandoned town and, upon reaching the top of it, looked out in disbelief at the amount of cargo ships that had been stranded in the sand. He then slid down the dune and approached one of the ships. As he entered it trough a large hole in the hull, he look about inside. He took a step forwards and heard a cracking sound. He looked down to where his feet were and saw bones, human bones.

Suddenly he heard another noise. This time it came from outside of the boat. As he turned his head around to see what was making the noise, a large scar could be visibly seen on the left side of his face. He exited the ship, looked up at a high sand dune, and saw a lone wolf. It howled again and this time many more replied to it. They began to congregate atop the dune and then suddenly disappeared down the other side.

The hoofs of a horse could now be heard as a young man galloped over the sands away from his pursuers. Several wolves raced after him, a look of evil and hunger in their eyes. Teeth snarling and saliva flowing they chased after the boy hoping to catch him unawares and make a meal of him, and his horse for that matter.

As the boy race up a dune, he saw that the wolves were coming over it in a surprise attack. He hurriedly turned his horse around and sped off in the direction he had just come. He urged his horse on over the dune, but just as they were about to reach the peak two wolves threw themselves at him. The first he knocked out of the way, but the second caught his arm causing his horse to stumble.

The boy leapt out of the saddle as the horse crashed to the ground. Tumbling on the sand he finally found his footing and stood hunched, one hand on his sword and a look of determination on his face as the wolves surrounded him.

As he controlled his breathing, his facial expression changed from a look of determination to that of a look of hopelessness. Letting his sword hang back on his belt he stood up straight and looked about him at the snarling, ferocious faces that were now at every angle.

"So…You are my death…" He said quietly still looking at the closest wolf.

Then the wolf charged. It ran full on at him. Snarling and growling as it came. The boy closed his eyes almost in defeat, but then as the wolf pounced and was about to reach him, he opened his eyes wide and the next thing that he knew the wolf was sent flying backwards.

Suddenly all the wolves directed their gaze to the top of a sand dune, where the elder man was standing. One look from the elder man to their pack leader and the wolves took up running into the desert.

As the wolves disappeared over the dunes, the elder man rushed down to the boy who stood still and panting. "Are you alright?" He asked finally reaching the boy.

The boy stared at where the wolves had disappeared to, but on hearing someone approaching, he whipped his head around and shot the same stare at the man as he had the wolf. He glared at the man for merely seconds before his eyes rolled, his legs buckled and he fell unconscious.

The older man, seeing this, quickly caught him and held him in his arms. "Steady there lad." He said laying his head on the sand.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter III A Journey Begins

**Chapter III - A Journey Begins**

The Stars shone brightly that night. As he sat in front of the campfire he had built, Ged looked up at them and thought of the many nights before then he'd spent looking at them. Back when he was a young man. Like the one in front of him. Where the boy had come from, he did not know, but he sure had courage to face a dozen wolves and not break down in tears. Suddenly he saw the boy move. He opened his eyes and looked at the stars, then turned and sleepily looked up at Ged. He suddenly gasped and sat upright frantically searching for something.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Ged asked, holding up the boy's sword in his hands. The boy's expression changed to one of ease, he obviously knew Ged meant him no harm.

Ged took a piece of bread and cut a slice off of it with a small knife. "This is dangerous country for travelers. You were lucky this time." He said taking the slice of bread and holding it out to the boy who had wrapped Ged's cloak around him. "You must be hungry? It's not much but you're welcome to it." He said offering the bread to him.

The boy took the bread and slowly started eating it. "So…Do you have a name lad?" Ged asked him.

The boy finished what was in his mouth before replying, "My name is Arren."

"Arren. That means sword in Enlad doesn't it?" Ged said taking out his water pouch and drinking from it. After he'd finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and added, "Well then, you are a long way from home!"

"How can you know that?" Arren asked looking away in shame.

"That blade you are wearing was forged with magic. I doubt that you have yet the power to unsheathe it." He said studying Arren.

Suddenly, Arren spun around from where he sat a look of horror on his face. He seemed, to Ged, to be searching for someone, an intruder? Someone spying on them? On the other hand, someone after him? Ged looked out to where Arren was looking. Seeing nothing but starry skies, he look back at Arren. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing!" He replied, "Nothing at all!"

The next day came quickly. The sun had only just started to appear and the world looked so serene and peaceful. Both men were to go on their ways today, and as each packed up, Arren his horse and Ged his bag, Ged wondered about Arren, his safety, and his reason for traveling alone out here.

"Arren, if you have nowhere to go, you are welcome to come with me." He said puling his cloak on and taking his staff out of the sand. "I doubt that our meeting here was just an accident, and I'd welcome a companion."

Ged started to walk away but then turned and called to him. "Arren, are you coming?"

"I don't even know your name!" He said holding his horse by the reigns.

"It's Sparrowhawk." He said smiling at the boy, as he ran to catch up to him.

Above them, a hawk soared in the sky, the rays of sunlight bouncing off its wings. As they walked, the sandy ground soon became level and solid. As they crossed the border between the sand and the grassland country, they crossed a small bridge. It was crumbling into the ground. Sparrowhawk sensed that something was not quite right about these parts. As they carried on walking, they soon came to a house that was in ruins. Bricks had begun to crumble and the timbers and internal features were rotted away. Sparrowhawk walked into the remains while Arren sat outside resting. "More ruins. Farmers abandoning their land. There's more to this than just poor harvests." He said to himself as he looked about him.

As he made his way back outside he turned to Arren. "Come Arren. We should push on." He said walking ahead.

"Excuse me, lord Sparrowhawk?" Arren asked jogging to catch up with him.

"Sparrowhawk will do. What is it?" He said looking at the boy.

"Sparrowhawk? Where is it we're going?" Arren asked.

"Right now we're heading to the next town, but where the road takes us then…I'm afraid I don't know." Sparrowhawk told him sincerely.

As they came to the edge of the country where the grassland dies and the farmer's fields are born, they crossed a river and headed up a steep hill. Sparrowhawk looked over his shoulder at Arren A couple of times. The road was taking its toll on the boy. He could tell. He was out of breath, and looked tired.

"Are you getting tired?" He asked him.

"No!" He said breathlessly.

"We're almost there. Come on!" Sparrowhawk urged him taking the lead again.

As they climbed the final stretch of the mountain, Sparrowhawk stopped at the peak and watched as Arren walked up to where he was standing. "There it is!" He said, "That is Hort Town!"

Arren looked out at the town unable to speak. It was huge. It stretched the boundaries of all other towns he'd known, even Enlad! His Home. Arren felt happiness and sadness at that thought. His home. He had no right to call it that now, but one day he _would_ return and make amends for what he had done. Someday. Soon!

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter IV Arrival In Hort Town

**Chapter IV - Arrival in Hort Town**

As Arren and Sparrowhawk arrived at the front gates, they saw many people begging outside, both passed by them thankful not to have been approached by one.

As they passed through the gates, they stepped aside to let a large red wagon being pulled by a team of four oxen, pass by them. As it headed away Arren look through the barred porthole carved into the back of it. He saw many people in rags and chains. One little girl was standing up in the midst of them. Her expression was bleak, but Arren saw sadness and sorrow I her eyes. Sparrowhawk walked on and Arren followed instinctively.

As they came to the town square, just inside of the gates, Sparrowhawk and Arren walked past many more red wagons and ox teams. Also Music could be heard. It was lively and had a jig to it. People hurried by, going about their business. However, Arren's gaze fell to the long line of men, women and even children, dressed in rags and wearing chains standing in line near the red wagons.

"Are those people criminals?" Arren asked Sparrowhawk as they walked past more and more ragged and dirty people.

"No. They are slaves?" Sparrowhawk said not daring himself to look at them, "Here, people are goods to bye and sell."

"Trading in human lives?" Arren said to himself as he followed Sparrowhawk through the crowds.

"Two guineas gentlemen? Do I hear two guineas? I have two guineas! Do I hear three guineas, Sold to the gentleman for three guineas!" A trader called out to a large crown of people who had gathered to buy slaves.

As they walked on Arren and Sparrowhawk saw men drinking, smoking pipes and having a laugh. "This town might not be so bad!" Arren thought.

Sparrowhawk had found an inn where they could stay. Sparrowhawk talked to the innkeeper as Arren unsaddled his horse. "I've go no more room! Why don't you try he stables?" The innkeeper said to Sparrowhawk when he'd asked him.

"I'm sure you can make room!" Sparrowhawk said handing him a handful of silver coins. The innkeeper's face suddenly lifted as he suddenly realized that he did have room, now that he had a reason for kicking out a previous tenant.

As they carried on their way through town, Arren saw sights he'd never seen before. Vibrant colors, sweet smells, soft textures to everything. He follower Sparrowhawk down a long stone staircase. On either side of the road, there were stalls set up selling everything from food to clothes, jewelry to weapons.

"I have gauzes from Sowl! Silks from Lorbanery! Only Today!" "Furs, felts, beautiful woolens!" Street sellers were calling out to attract customers and to be honest he saw why. The things they were selling were amazing.

"Is this some kind of market day?" Arren asked Sparrowhawk as he pushed past, and got pushed by, people.

"No lad!" Sparrowhawk said, "It's like this year round."

"Silks and satins canvass and fleece felts." A woman called from her stall. To Arren's surprise, Sparrowhawk went over to her. "Well, good day. Looking for something you need? Then how about this silk? One of Lorbanery's finest? Fine as a mayfly's wing." She added showing a beautiful white silk.

"I don't have a wife for such delicate gifts. I need a cloak for my young friend." He told her, much to Arren's surprise.

"Hmm…a wizard without a girlfriend eh?" She said raising an eyebrow to him as she turned to rummage on her shelves.

"But, I don't really need a cloak. I'm fine!" Arren insisted.

"Arren! You don't expect to go about the way you are do you? And I suggest you hide that sword on your belt." Sparrowhawk told him. Arren touched the sword in realization. He'd never thought of that.

"If its cloaks you are wanting, fleece felt from Gont! The highest quality!" She suggested handing Sparrowhawk a roll of green felt. As Sparrowhawk fingered it, his face dropped in displeasure.

"Four warped strings to the finger width. This is Andradean work!" He said looking at her closer. "On Gont, they are known for using six or more." The woman growled in annoyance. "You used to be a sorceress! Why disgrace yourself by selling fakes?" He demanded, causing her to loose her temper.

"Because, people don't believe in silly, foolish tricks anymore! Maybe my goods are not what they seem, but at least they are something you can tough. Not mere lies and air like magic and sorcery!" She yelled at him. Sparrowhawk just looked at her wondering how a sorceress as powerful as she was, turned out to be selling fake clothing and disrespecting the nature of sorcery and magic. The part of everything that kept their world in balance.

"Sparrowhawk!" Arren called after him as he walked away. He pulled his new purple cloak around his neck and chased after him. "Thank You!" He said as they turned a corner and headed down to the docks.

Arren looked out at the ships. Each painted with an eye on each side, to ward off evil spirits. So much like the ones in Enlad. Arren slowly followed Sparrowhawk down some stairs and down to the docks.

However, before he could catch up with him, Arren was hustled into an alleyway by a short, grimy looking man.

"Let go of me!" He demanded.

"Calm yourself, young master!" He said hushing Arren's demand of release. "I have something or you. This is especially for you!" He said producing a small red, wooden box, and unlatching it so that Arren could see many small, purple berries inside. "It will open the door to bliss." He added. "Here, try on?"

"What is it? What is this?" Arren asked intrigued.

"Hazia, my lord. Ha-zi-a. Take one. Leave sorrow and fear behind." The man urged Arren pushing the box closer to him.

"No more sorrow or fear…" Arren said desperately wanting it to be true.

"That's right! You'll never again be troubled by the misery and suffering of this world. No payment necessary, it's my pleasure." He said holding the box up to him.

Arren reached up a hand to take a berry, maybe even two. He had had a life full of suffering. Goodness knows he wanted the whole box. "No payment necessary." A life free of suffering, pain and fear, for nothing. He felt it too good to be true.

"Arren!" Sparrowhawk's voice scolded, as Arren looked up to see him towering over the short, berry seller. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked the man.

"This is your friend?" He asked turning to Arren. "Maybe you would like to partake too? I'm sure even wizards have problems too?" He asked sidling up to Sparrowhawk.

"Yes, perhaps. But none that your where's could ever hope to reverse." Sparrowhawk said bluntly obviously causing offense to this little man. Sparrowhawk sure had a way with people. Especially when it came to buying and selling.

The little man spat at Sparrowhawk feet and then scowled as he told Sparrowhawk what he thought. "Save us from the arrogance of sorcerers. Oh…and I suppose you have lost your powers too?" He shouted as he ran off to sell Hazia to some other person passing by.

"Just know, Hazia is not something to flirt with Arren. Look!" Sparrowhawk said as he pointed to some youths sitting in rags on the floor just down a ways in the alley where they stood. "Eating Hazia brings with it a feeling of euphoria, but then the spirit abandon's the body and wanders aimlessly in the dark, and When it returns, more and more Hazia until finally, death." Sure enough, Arren watched a young man feel his way around and fall over without cause. The feeling of not being inside his own body, wandering in the dark, euphoria until death! He did not want to think about it, but was glad Sparrowhawk had stepped in when he had.

When Arren had felt it too good to be true, he was right! Now that he thought about feeling. He didn't feel so good. His stomach churned and leapt, causing him to cover his mouth quickly before he threw up over Sparrowhawk and himself.

"Arren? Are you alright?" Sparrowhawk asked holding him so that he didn't keel over. Something was wrong with this town. Trading human lives, selling drugged berries! This town was nothing like what he'd imagined as he'd looked upon it from the top of the mountain. He just wanted to get away! He didn't want to find out what else it had, lurking in the shadows somewhere.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter V Damsel in Distress

**Chapter V - Damsel in Distress**

Arren stood splashing his face with water at a fountain Sparrowhawk had found. He needed to cleanse his system of the reality of what could have happened if Sparrowhawk had not been there to save him from himself. Scooping water up at his face a couple more times, he started to cool off and gain control of his body again. Sparrowhawk had practically had to carry him to the fountain, he had been so weak. Now he felt better though. He stood there, hunched over, his weight leaning on his hands.

"Are you feeling better?" Sparrowhawk asked stepping out from behind him. Arren just nodded and caught a breath. The nausea was gone, and he was thankful for that.

As they sat together on a wall near the fountain, Sparrowhawk inhaled deeply and then proceeded to take off his cap. "The wind is fresh up here." He commented.

"Something's not right with this town!" Arren said quietly as he held his knees closer to his chest.

"Not only this town lad. Farmer's crops are withering away. Their sheep and cattle are sick and dying. I've even seen people who have lost their minds." Sparrowhawk told him regretfully.

"Do you think it's some sort of pestilence?" Arren asked.

"No." He said, "If that were true it would be a sign that the balance was trying to right itself, but this? I fear that someone is trying to destroy the balance, and there is only one creature in Earthsea capable of creating that kind of evil. Only one!"

"Well then. Are you feeling well enough to return to the inn?" Sparrowhawk asked jumping down from the wall.

"I'd like to rest up here just a little longer." Arren said meekly.

"Very well, I'll be waiting. Be careful." He said heading back into the town.

"I will." Arren called to him as he disappeared into the crowds.

As he sat on the wall, he closed his eyes, inhaled, and exhaled deeply as he listened to the sounds of the earth, and city. The flowing water in the fountain, the ripples that it caused as it fell against the pool below, the wind rustling through the leaves on the trees.

Suddenly everything seemed to be cast over by a shadow. It covered the trees and the fountain; oddly enough, Arren could feel this. He could also feel the presence of someone watching him. Like in the desert when Sparrowhawk had given him food. He had thought he had felt it then. It suffocated him knowing it was always there, always watching him. He felt its presence with him now only stronger this time than usual. The wind picked up and he felt it touching him. It was here!

As he spun around where he sat the wind died and the water in the fountain retained its steady pace. He saw nothing. He looked around breathlessly. Although it wasn't here yet, he had to get away. It wasn't here now but it would soon find him, he knew that for sure.

He leapt from the wall, scooped up his cloak and sword and ran. He didn't have a clue where he was going, but he needed to run. As he ran, he put his cloak about him and tied his sword to is belt. He descended the steps to the docks quicker than any he had in his entire life.

Running down an alleyway, he slipped and slid but didn't care so long as he got away. He turned and looked behind him and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't following. He started to turn back around when a flask of pale red and white shot past him. Then three more, two in gray and one in scarlet.

Arren observed them. They were people. The Pale red and white flash was a young girl not much younger than him. Two Slave Traders in grey and one, presumably the captain, in a scarlet cloak and a golden helmet, were chasing her.

"Slave traders!" He whispered harshly under his breath, as he turned to walk away.

She ran as fast as she could, they would not get her. Not today, not any day. As she ran past stone column after column, she thought she had out matched them. However, her thoughts were shattered when one of the soldiers stepped out from behind the pillar she was approaching and diverted her in a different direction.

She turned around and ran the other way, only to be diverted by yet another soldier. They were boxing her in! She turned around and saw the captain heading straight for her.

"So you are a witch?" One of the soldiers said closing her in.

"And an ugly one at that." The other joked copying his comrade, and forcing her to press herself against the pillar.

She tried to make a break for it, but was hindered when one of the soldiers grabbed hold of her arm and held it tightly behind her back.

"You won't fetch very much with a face like that!" The captain said leaning in to her. "Just a few guineas I suppose, but, we can still have a bit of fun." He cackled lifting her chin and examining her face. Her scar was in full light now. She wasn't a slave and didn't plan on becoming one soon. She took her chance and bit his hand with all her might. The yell he produced was payment enough.

"Ow! My finger!" He screamed holding his bitten hand in the other. He then reached back and slapped her hard on the face causing her to grunt in pain.

"This little witch has spirit! I think I'm going to enjoy this!" He said taking hold of her by the collar of her dress.

"Who's there?" One of the soldiers called out.

Both the second man and the captain stopped to look at the intruder.

"Make yourself known." The first soldier commanded reaching for his sword.

The other soldier and their captain watched as Arren stepped out from behind a pillar. He turned his head and gave the girl a look of pity.

"Well, well." The captain said laughing. "What do we have here Little Boy? Go ahead, take him." He commanded the first soldier. As the soldier approached Arren, he drew his sword and said plainly, "No hard feelings, boy. Just following orders. I'll make it quick." He lunged at Arren, and just missed, but Arren fell to the floor.

"Or maybe you would rather be a slave, eh? Beg for mercy." He added laughing cruelly. Arren sat in a heap looking beaten. Then, the sensation came over him again. Like when he was faced with the wolves. He opened his eyes wide and stood up tall staring the soldier in the face. "Changed your mind?" The soldier asked as Arren stood up to confront him.

"Life is nothing to me." Arren said plainly as he circled the soldier.

"So, you want to fight eh?" The soldier chuckled to himself. Then he lunged at him, Arren dodged. He swung at Arren's head but he dodged again. He swung again, and yet Arren dodged him once more. "Draw your sword!" The soldier ordered, clearly frustrated at Arren's ability to dodge his attacks.

Arren undid the button on his cloak letting it fall to the ground, then he placed a hand on his sword ready to fight. He pulled at the sword taking the sheath with it. The soldier lunged at Arren but he blocked the attack and countered it by using the sheath to knock the soldier backwards with a blow to his helmet.

"Now it's my turn!" The second soldier said tossing the girl to their captain. The soldier reached for his hips and produced two swords. He and Arren circled each other slowly then the soldier attacked, lunging at him with one sword and preparing to stab him with another, but Arren was too quick. Before he knew what was coming, Arren slid past him and delivered the final blow to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Uh oh!" The Captain said as Arren landed on his feet and turned around to face him an evil look in his eyes. He reached behind him with one hand and held the girls hair with the other. She made noises of discomfort and pain as he fumbled in his belt with his free hand.

"Hold on Boy" He called producing a dagger and holding it at the girls head. "You don't care what happens to the girl?" Is that a threat? Arren thought. I'll take that bet.

"Go ahead!" Arren dared him. The look on the Captain's face was a mixture of terror and fear. He gulped loudly as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"If really want her that much you can have her!" He said throwing the girl at the pillar in front of him. "Come on men!" He called to his soldiers as they picked themselves up off the floor and followed in their captain's lead. Arren watched them disappear behind the columns and they were gone.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter VI The Slavers Return

**Chapter VI - The Slavers Return**

Arren watched the slave traders go, then, walked slowly over to the girl. He leaned down and extended his hand to offer her help. "Are you all…?" He started but was interrupted when the girl slapped his hand away in anger and stood up hastily. What had he done? He'd just saved her.

As he stood up, he looked straight into her face. She was a pretty girl apart from a large burn scar covering the left side of her face. She had piercing brown eyes and short brown hair that was pulled into a braid on either side of her face, framing it perfectly. She glared back at him. She looked at Arren with anger and disgust.

"Therru!" A woman's voice called in the distance. "Therru!" She called again. Suddenly without a word of thank you, the girl ran away down the pathway through the columns that surrounded them.

As he watched her go, he saw in the distance a faint outline of a woman. Basket in hand waiting for, most likely, her daughter. "Therru." Arren repeated to himself as he watched her disappear into the horizon mist.

As Arren walked back to the docks, he noticed how peaceful it had become since he'd seen it earlier. The people were all heading home and the sun was setting behind the crystal waters of the ocean. Arren sat down on some stairs that lead down to the harbor. He sat and watched it set behind the clouds. As he watched it go, he thought about the many times he had done it back in Enlad.

Arren sighed and lay down, resting his head on his arm and tucking his feet under his cloak. His eyes felt heavy, and his body weak. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

As Arren dreamt, he saw the golden light of the sun shining down on him. He found himself standing on top of a mountain looking out at a beautiful and serene landscape. It was breathtaking to him. As he looked at it, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a small light flickering in the clouds. It came out from behind them and Arren could see what looked like a large bird.

"A bird…" He said smiling as he watched it soar on above him. As he watched it disappear back into the clouds, Arren smiled to himself and watched the awe-inspiring landscape before him.

Suddenly he felt a thud and his stomach being knocked by something, shaking him from his dream. He clutched his stomach tight trying to stop the pain. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the slave trader captain from earlier along with many slave traders dressed in grey as the two he had beaten earlier had day.

"So, we meet again, little boy!" He said coldly as he leaned over to examine Arren more closely. Arren tried to get up but was stopped when the captain kicked him down again with such force that he found it hard to even turn to look at him.

"Take him!" The captain said stepping back and allowing his minions to take care of him. They encircled Arren, kicked, and knocked him until he couldn't feel anything anymore. He hung his head and lay there on the steps not even able to groan in sheer pain.

"He should fetch a good price. Don't be too rough with him." The captain said as they stepped back to show the unconscious Arren. The captain laughed manically as he told his guards to "Take him away."

As they picked him up and dragged him off, the captain looked down to where Arren had been lying and saw his sword still lying on the step. "Look at this piece of junk." He said scornfully, "You couldn't even give it away!" As he finished those words, he kicked Arren's sword so that it bounced down the steps and landed on the beach amongst other pieces of unwanted items.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter VII Held Captive

**Chapter VII - Held Captive**

As the red slave wagon rolled out the gates of Hort Town, it carried in it slaves, some of whom had just been caught that very night. Arren awoke to find himself surrounded by people dressed in rags, like the slaves he'd seen only a couple of hours ago. He lay his head back thinking it was all a dream. Then he realized it wasn't when he felt something heavy fall down his arms and clang against his wrists. Arren looked at himself and saw that he had been stripped of his clothes and was wearing rags. In addition, he realized quite quickly, he was wearing chains! A thick one around his neck and thinner ones on each of his wrists.

He pulled at the chains to test their strength. They were not going to come off easily. He pulled at them again only to hear another slave tell him otherwise.

"Give it up. It's no use!" He called to Arren. "Quiet!" Another called fearfully. Then, a small porthole in the front of the wagon was opened and a slave trader growled at them.

"Silence or I'll feed you to the hounds!" He snapped at them. He slammed the porthole shut.

Arren looked out of the barred windows that were places equally around the top of the wagon. He felt like crying. How could his day get any worse? Poor Sparrowhawk. He must be worrying sick about him and he would never know where he was. Arren hung his head in shame. He just wanted to go home.

As the wagon rolled forwards, the driver whipped the oxen forcing them to keep pressing on. As they entered a light mist, the driver urged the animals on but then, they suddenly stopped. He got up out of his seat and began to whip them ferociously, yelling as he did so. "Come on! Get moving!" He yelled loosing his patience.

"What's going on?" A slave trader asked, coming to see why they had stopped.

"I don't know!" The driver yelled. "Move you lazy animals! What the Devil is wrong?" He screamed at them as they mooed and started to get jumpy.

Suddenly the driver forgot about the oxen, as he saw a bright white light approaching them. The other slave traders came to look too. Then they all covered their eyes and fell backwards blinded.

Inside the wagon, the light could be seen and also heard as it had a crystal sound to it mixed with that of a voice whispering something indistinguishable. Arren looked up as it shone through the cracks on the door. Then the door opened and the extent of the light could be fully seen. He looked on as a figure stepped out of the light and walked towards him.

"Sparrowhawk…" Arren said as the light dimmed and the figure approached him. Sparrowhawk knelt down in front of Arren and looked at him regretfully.

"We must go, Arren." He said reaching out and touching his chains. Suddenly they all opened and fell off onto the floor. "Can you stand?" He asked getting up and walking out of the wagon.

Arren followed him out and made a feeble attempt to jump from the wagon. Luckily, Sparrowhawk was there to catch him. He groaned in pain but then turned to look back at the other slaves.

"What about the others?" He asked weakly.

"I left no one bound, what happens now is up to them." He said leading Arren away to the side of the road where his horse stood tied to a tree. It twitched its ears and lifted its head as they approached. Arren reached up and petted his horse only to receive a licking in return.

The moon shone bright as Sparrowhawk and Arren traveled through the woods. Arren had taken to riding on his horse as Sparrowhawk lead the way on foot.

"I don't understand, how did you find me?" Arren asked looking at the ever-strong Sparrowhawk as he led Arren's horse through the trees.

"When you didn't come back, I scoured every corner of Hort town." He said not taking his eyes from the road. "Finally someone told me they saw a boy taken by slavers. I was left with no choice but to summon a finding spell." He finished pressing ever forward.

Arren looked down in disappointment and shame. He hated to think he had troubled Sparrowhawk to the point of him using magic to save him. "I'm sorry. I was foolish!" He said hanging his head.

"No." Sparrowhawk said leading them over a crest in the hillside. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you. Forgive me Arren?" He asked turning to look at the helpless boy he led.

Arren just looked down in shame as Sparrowhawk led them on out of the forest and into the almost never-ending moorlands.

As Sparrowhawk led them over fields and hillside, the silvery shadows the moon gave off illuminated a small house on the horizon. Sparrowhawk made his way there, an unconscious Arren lying slouched over his horse.

As he opened the small wooden gate, he led Arren's horse inside and stopped it next to a post. He needed help, and there was only one person in the world at this moment in time he could trust to provide him with the type of help that he needed. Only one.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter VIII Allies and Enemies

**Chapter VIII - Allies and Enemies**

Sparrowhawk knocked three times and waited for an answer. The person he really needed help from had to be there. He needed her to be there, for Arren's sake. He waited a few seconds then knocked again.

In the window, he saw a match being lit and then transferred to a candle. The light increased as the holder carried it with them to the door. "Who's there?" A woman's voice asked from behind the door.

"It's me, Sparrowhawk." He answered, grateful to hear a familiar voice again.

"Sparrowhawk?" The woman muttered.

"Someone's been hurt." He added.

The woman unbolted the door and looked up at the man standing in front of her. He hadn't changed at all!

As he looked at the woman, all the memories came flooding back to him. "I'm sorry. It's very late." He apologized as she opened the door fully.

"Is it you Ged? Come in!" she said softly, stepping aside for him to pass

She had laid Arren out in her bed, and was now soothing him as he slept. She dabbed a wet cloth over his face a couple of times, and when she was sure he was all right, she got up and went to see to Sparrowhawk who was staring contently into the fireplace.

"He's asleep." She said placing the bowl of cool water on a bucket and reaching into the fire with a poker to grab the pot of stew she had left in the heat. As she spooned out some stew into s bowl, Sparrowhawk spoke to her softly. "I'm sorry to have taken your bed." He apologized watching her go about getting him some food.

"He needs it more." She said adding some more stew to his bowl and then pushing the pot back into the flames. "Here," She said handing him the bowl and a spoon, "This'll warm you."

"Ah…thank you." He sighed gratefully taking the bowl and tucking into it.

The woman went and got a chair, then placed it a ways away from Sparrowhawk's, and sat there watching him eat. "You haven't changed at all." She said grinning as he finished eating and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Uh huh…you are keeping well Tenar?" He asked looking at her closely now. The light from the fireplace shone in her long auburn hair and reflected out of her blue eyes.

"I suppose." She replied softly, "although it hasn't always been easy. And you? Still wandering as before?" She asked smiling as he drained the bowl and sighed blissfully.

"That was good." He sighed getting up to wash his bowl in the bucket of water near the fire. "You 're right, it has been a long time."

"It has!" She agreed.

"As Archmage, I've got no time to wander. Not as I once did." He replied sorrowfully.

"What brings the Archmage so very far away from his home?" Tenar asked intrigued about her friend.

"Ill tidings come from every corner of Earthsea." He said sitting back in his chair and staring into the fireplace. "Things are desperately out of balance. Strength is ebbing from the world as if the sun's light were failing." He said sadly.

Tenar looked at him and wondered what he meant. "And what about the art magic? That as well?" She asked worried.

"Yes, it's as if the blood were flowing out from our very veins." He replied reaching out to warm his hand by the fire.

"And you're looking for the answer?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

Suddenly they heard a creaking of wood. They both turned around to see a young girl standing, hidden, behind a doorpost. She was wearing a pale nightdress and had short brown hair that fell in bangs over her eyes.

"Oh, dear, we woke you up." Tenar said getting out of her chair and walking over to her. "Come in. Don't worry. This man is an old and very dear friend of mine." She said, laying her hand on the girls back and directed her into the kitchen.

"This is Therru." Tenar said, "She's been with me for five years now." As Tenar finished speaking, the girl quickly hid behind her.

"Call me Sparrowhawk." He said kindly, "Please forgive me for waking you."

The girl peeked over Tenar's shoulder. "Hawk?" She whispered, stepping out from behind Tenar and giving a quick bow.

"Therru _never_ speaks to strangers." Tenar said shocked. "You should feel _very_ honored! What is it?" She asked turning to Sparrowhawk and seeing him studying her.

"Could she be…?" He asked unsure of what he saw before him as he gazed at Therru. Were his eyes deceiving him?

Elsewhere in the region of Hort Town, The moon was being drowned out by the clouds that were rolling around in the black sky. A castle could be seen clearly in the darkness. Large and, eerie, it towered every other building in the region. Three soldier approached it, one of whom being the captain of the slave traders that captured Arren earlier that day.

As they approached the castle entrance, the captain and his men dismounted their beasts and walked confidently forwards into the castle grounds.

The men walked up many flights of wooden stairs, until they reached their destination. Two large wooden doors welded with metal. Inside the room a man sat at a desk reading indistinctively to himself from a large book filled with indefinable words written on it.

The captain knocked on the door. "Lord Cob?" He called from outside.

"Enter!" The man said halting his reading.

"Please forgive this interruption." He asked placing his hand on his heart as he entered the room and bowed to his master. "I have bad news to report."

"What is it?" Cob asked not looking up from where he sat.

"I'm afraid some of our slaves have um…escaped." He said each word coming out of his mouth as if it pained him to say them.

"I see." Cob said looking up, but not at him. "You've lost my precious merchandise?"

"Rest assured, my lord, we have recaptured most of them." He assured his master still bowing his head in respect, not deeming himself worthy to look at his master face to face after making a mistake so as to have let one prisoner, let alone countless numbers of them escape.

"And?" He asked turning to face him. "What about those who still elude you?" Cob asked, no emotion coming from his face.

"We will have them soon. We are scouring the countryside." He tried to reassure his master but knew he was having none of it.

"You are a fool!" Cob said getting up from his chair and looking him in the face. "Do you not think you cannot be replaced by another?" He asked, lifting his hand and creating a ball of blue light in his palm. Suddenly he closed his hand around the ball of light and a loud pulsing sound grew to be heard. The captain clutched the clothing that covered the skin that protected his heart. Cob was squeezing his heart. He was going to kill him.

"Please!" He begged falling to his knees. "It was a wizard who interfered! It was him…with a scar on his face!" He cried gasping for air as his heart lost its pace rapidly.

"What's that?" He asked releasing the ball of light and causing it to disappear. The captain too a deep breath and started to feel the blood flowing back to his heart now. "A scar on his face?" Cob smiled evilly as he said these words. "Sparrowhawk, The Archmage pays me visit. Find him for me Hare…Or else!" He threatened his captain as he turned back to the window where he had been sitting under.

"I won't fail my lord!" He said turning to walk out of the room. He stumbled but was caught by one of his guards.

As they left, Cob turned and stared into the flame of a candle that burned on his desk. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Sparrowhawk." He mused to himself as he killed the candle with his glare.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	9. Chapter IX The Balance

**Chapter IX - The Balance**

As the day began on Tenar's farm, Therru walked out of the house, pail in hand, to fetch some water from the well just outside the door. She turned the wheel and passed the water from the pail in the well to the one she carried. Then, taking it by the handle, she carried it inside and emptied it into a large barrel by the stove.

"Tenar, I brought the water in!" She called looking around the house for her guardian. "Where is she?" She said to herself as she walked into Tenar's room.

"Tenar! Are you still asleep?" She asked, peeking around the doorpost. On seeing a figure in Tenar's bed, she quietly knelt down beside it. "Tenar! Are you sick?" She asked concerned as she leant over the sleeping figure in the bed.

Just then, Arren turned over as he began to wake up from his sleep, and upon seeing him there in Tenar's bed, she gasped and hurriedly left.

Arren opened his eyes and squinted in the light at the figure that was leaning over him. He groaned and rolled over, then sat up as he realized who it was. "That girl!" He said hoarsely as he sat up in the bed.

As Therru sat at the table that morning, she scowled and stared at the cup in her hands.

"That must have been a surprise!" Tenar laughed; as she placed a bowl of steaming food on the table, and sat down to join her and Sparrowhawk. "I should have told you dear! I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry," Sparrowhawk comforted, "Arren is traveling with me; you have nothing to fear. He may seem a little wild at times but he has a good heart."

Just then, the faint patter of bare feet on stone could be heard. Tenar looked over her shoulder and saw Arren standing there, wrapped in a green blanket. "Good morning!" Tenar said cheerfully to him.

"Um…yes. Good morning." He replied drowsily, not quite understanding where he was and who these people were. He was glad to see Sparrowhawk's familiar face.

"I'm not hungry!" Therru said adamantly slamming her cup down on the table and storming out of the front door. Arren didn't understand. He'd saved her. Why was she acting so cold and heartless towards him?

"Therru!" Tenar called after her in shock. "Did you sleep well enough? How are you feeling now?" She asked him spooning something into another bowl.

"I'm feeling a lot better." He said shyly. "I didn't do anything to that girl!" He said in wonderment.

"Of course you didn't." Tenar said kindly as he sat at the fourth place at the table. "Come, try some breakfast. You'll need your strength for plowing."

"Plowing?" Arren asked.

The day was a bright and clear one, and the field that was being plowed was a long one. Arren held the plow steady as Sparrowhawk guided the ox over the ground. As the plow slid through the hard earth, Arren pushed and steadied it; the weight of it exhausted him.

"Whoa there." Sparrowhawk said to the beast as he stopped it and prodded the earth that was jamming between the plow. Arren let go of it for a minute and wiped the sweat from his brow using the back of his arm. As he lowered his arm to his side, he noticed his hands were feeling odd. As he studied them, he saw that they were callused and blistered. How much more, he wondered.

"Getting blisters?" Sparrowhawk asked him as he saw Arren observing his hands.

"Huh…Yes." Arren said exhausted.

"Maybe we should rest for a little while." Sparrowhawk suggested.

As they leant against the stonewall that divided Tenar's fields, they gazed out at the view. Fields full of wildflower, and butterflies flitting here and there. Sparrowhawk inhaled deeply as he said, "I love the smell of new turned earth."

"But…" Arren started but didn't finish.

"Yes lad?" He asked looking at him.

"I thought, you told me that you're a wizard?" He asked intrigued.

"I see. You want to know, why a wizard would spend his time working in the field like a farmer. Isn't that right?" He asked.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Listen to me Arren. Everything you see under the sun and stars owes its very existence to the balance. The wind and seas, the powers of earth and light, all that these do is well and rightly done within the equilibrium. But now men hold the power to control the world. Man must learn to do what leaf, and whale, and wind do naturally, it is for us to keep the balance. Everything that exists has its true name. The power of magic is nothing more than the power to command based on the knowledge of a things true name. But, use that power irresponsibly and the balance of the world is easily damaged. Spells should be made only when absolutely needed." Sparrowhawk said leaning against the wall and looking out at the world around him as he spoke.

"You two have been busy!" Tenar called to them, as she walked up to them, hamper in hand. "From the looks of thing's I'd say you've have earned yourselves a decent lunch." She said sitting down and taking out different various foods and making a sandwich of them.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked Arren handing him a piece of bread and cheese. "Here, you need to eat well Arren, in order to regain your strength."

"Oh…uh…what about the girl?" Arren asked.

"Ah, you mean Therru?" She said smiling. "Well, it seems one of our spring lambs has taken ill, so she's busy nursing it today." She said packing back up the hamper and returning to the house.

As they finished their food, they took up their places at the plow.

"Do you want to change places?" Sparrowhawk asked Arren before they started.

"No, I can do it!" He said taking hold of the plow as Sparrowhawk pushed the ox on.

As they walked through the gates of Tenar's farm after a hard day of plowing, Tenar greeted them on her way back to the house.

"How did it go?" She asked them.

"That's all for today." Sparrowhawk told her heading over to the pail of water resting on the water well in her yard.

"Well, dinner's nearly ready, so wash up and come inside." She told them before disappearing through the front door.

"I'm going to put the ox back in the stable." Arren told Sparrowhawk.

"Thanks lad." He said bending down to wash in a pail of water.

As Arren entered the stables, he saw Therru kneeling down in a stall, a young lamb at her knees.

"There. You should be feeling better. You just need your mother's milk." She said stroking its head gently. "That's it!" She encouraged, as the lamb got to its feet. "Good girl." She laughed as it licked her face.

As she directed the lamb to drink its mother's milk, she stood up and quickly spun around, anger blazing from her brown eyes. "What do you want?" She demanded, staring at him and making him uneasy.

"Uh…nothing!" He stuttered.

"Why are you here? To hurt me? Are you going to kill this little lamb?" She shouted at him grabbing a wooden pole from the fence.

"No! No, I was just…" Arren said bewildered by her ferociousness.

"Go away! Get out of here now!" She demanded shoving the pole in his face. "I despise anyone who doesn't care about life!" She said angrily.

"Sorry." He whispered as she returned the pole to its place.

Arren looked down in shame at the remembrance of what he'd said when he was protecting her. "Life is nothing to me!" The words played repeatedly in his mind.

"Out of my way!" She ordered, grabbing the water pail at her feet and barging past him. As she made her way to the house, Arren reminisced about what he'd said. He was sorry. He hadn't mean it. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he told her that, but he hoped that someday she would see he really was sorry.

"Let's eat." Sparrowhawk said tucking in to the food Tenar had made.

"It is so good having men to help with the farm this time of year." Tenar said smiling. "Even if it is the two of you."

"I may not be much with a plow but I certainly know how to handle animals." Sparrowhawk said breaking some bread up.

"That's right!" Tenar said. "You used to be a goat herder, didn't you?" She said eating a spoonful of her food. As she looked at the two youths at the table, she noticed something wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong Arren? Is something bothering you?" Tenar asked looking at Arren who seemed to be distracted from his food.

"No!" He told her taking a spoonful of stew.

Therru glared at him from where she was sitting next to him. As Arren looked up, she suddenly diverted her gaze elsewhere. Tenar and Sparrowhawk looked at each other in puzzlement. Why were they acting so strangely around each other? Tenar gave up guessing and went back to eating her food; Sparrowhawk did likewise, both hoping that the youths would sort out their problems. Soon!

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	10. Chapter X A Bad Dream

**Chapter X - A Bad Dream**

As the mood shone down over Tenar's little farm house, the smoke from the dying embers of the hearth rose out from he chimney atop the roof. Inside, Tenar and Therru lay sleeping in their beds, while Arren and Sparrowhawk lay on blankets up in the loft.

As the light of the full moon shone through the small window in the wall, it cast its light on a peacefully sleeping Sparrowhawk and a less peaceful Arren.

As he tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat began to form on his brow. He gasped and suddenly awoke and sat up in his bed.

As he looked around him, he saw millions of shining stars in the turquoise sky above him. He wasn't in Tenar's house, in fact it was no where to be seen. He was in a barren land. The ground was dry and earthy, and rocks littered his pathway.

"What is this place?" He asked himself looking around. Then, a gurgling noise came from under him. He looked down to see some sort of black liquid sliding around his feet, multiplying in size as it grew higher and higher up his legs. Soon it was up to his waist, then chest and finally a wave of the tarry liquid covered his head. He gasped for air as he wiped the sticky substance out of his face.

Suddenly he looked up and saw a figure, standing on a small piece of land amid the ever-increasing ocean of tar. "Come, Arren, this way." It said to him. The voice belonged to Sparrowhawk.

"Sparrowhawk?" He said, wading his way over to him.

"Come, take my hand." He told Arren extending an arm to him. As Arren looked at Sparrowhawk, he could see now, that his cap covered his eyes. He reached out for him and just managed to catch hold of his hand.

Arren gasped as he beheld Sparrowhawk transform into his father's form. "Arren!" He called ghostly as he squeezed Arren's hand tight. His eyes were hollow. Deathly hollow!

"No!" Arren screamed trying to pull away but being held there. "No! Let go!" He yelled pulling away and sinking into the tar. As he emerged, his hand was still being gripped by that of his father.

"Arren!" It called to him again, this time transforming into that of himself. The image before him was unbearable. He screamed as he felt himself being pulled closer and closer to this deathly image of himself. His eyes were turning hollow. He yelled and he felt himself being possessed by it. He yelled as he looked into the hollow eyes, as it drew him in using the tar.

Then he yelled even louder as he felt two hands on his shoulders. Sparrowhawk had woken from his sleep and was shaking him violently back and forth. "Arren, wake up! Arren!" Sparrowhawk called. "Arren, wake up!"

Arren ceased his yelling and looked into his eyes. He was real! His eyes rolled and he fell back down onto the bed again.

"What's wrong?" Tenar asked, climbing the ladder to the loft to see what all the commotion was about.

"He had a bad dream I think!" Sparrowhawk told her as he laid Arren down and pulled a blanket over him.

"A dream…?" Tenar asked looking at the sleeping boy before her.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	11. Chapter XI Kindness Betrayed

**Chapter XI - Kindness**** Betrayed**

The next morning, Sparrowhawk tied his cloak around his neck and pulled on his cap.

"Summer's almost here and I need your help." Tenar protested, hands on he hips as Sparrowhawk prepared to leave. "There's still much of the field left to plow."

"I'm sorry." He told her taking his staff and looking at her. "I have important business Tenar, and I'm afraid it can't wait."

"The great Archmage and I still can't count on you!" She sighed as she watched him approach Arren's horse.

"Come now, Tenar." He said as he leapt into the saddle.

"Should you really be taking Arren's horse?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"If he asks just tell him I borrowed it." Sparrowhawk said, looking over his shoulder at her. "He'd be better off without it today. Tenar, I want you to keep a very close eye on him for me. "

"I give you my word." She said as he turned and exited the gate.

"I'll be back by nightfall," He called to her. "And back to work tomorrow!"

"Ah…I certainly hope so." She sighed as she walked back to the house.

As he traveled away from the farm, Sparrowhawk passed two older women heading in the direction he'd just come. As he passed them, they stopped and stared at him.

"Who was that? He's not from around here." The one of them said looking shocked to see a man out this far in the country.

"Did you see that scar?" The short woman asked, drawing a line down her face to indicate Sparrowhawk's scar. "He must have come from that woman's house." She continued.

"She's a witch you know!" The taller woman said, clutching her basket close to her chest. "She didn't fool me; I've known it all along!" She said scornfully.

"Yes, yes…I know. She's a very peculiar one, and that young girl she keeps!" The short one said in agreement to her friend.

"Mark my words," The taller one whispered as the entered Tenar's farm. "That child is bad luck to us all!"

"No! Don't say that out loud." The other scorned quietly as they approached the front door.

They whispered to each other quietly as they walked through her yard. They suddenly stopped chattering when Arren walked out of the barn and crossed the path in front of them.

"Who was that?" The smaller one said, shocked, as she clutched her friends arm tightly.

"He's not from around here!" The other said watching him go.

"He's a friend, since you're so curious." Tenar said coming out from the barn and walking up to them. "He's helping out with the daily chores."

Both women laughed nervously and smiled at each other, but their disguising looks didn't fool Tenar.

"Can I help you?" She asked them.

"Um…my child has a fever ma'am, I need a little more of that heeling potion again." The taller one said reaching into her basket and producing a clay pot.

"I see. Give me a minute." She said taking the pot and heading back into the house. As both women stood outside, the taller turned to her friend and scorned her as she tried to free her left arm.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you sticking to me?" She asked shaking her arm loose from her friend's grasp.

"I'm afraid!" The other whispered, holding on tighter than before.

They both gasped as they saw Therru at the doorway. She walked straight past them not even bothering to look.

"Spare us from evil!" Both women whispered as she walked past them to the barn.

"That's enough!" Tenar said coming out of the house and handing the pot back to the woman. "Here, same as always. If the child's not better soon then come and see me again." She told them.

"Thank you ma'am!" The woman said gratefully taking he pot from Tenar. "I was wondering…" She began hopefully.

"Yes, I know. Pay me as soon as you're able." Tenar said, sighing as she watched them leave.

"Thank you ma'am! You're very kind." She said turning to walk away.

"I'm telling you, she's a witch!" The smaller one whispered as they opened the gate and walked through.

"I hope she feels better!" Tenar called after them. "And I wish there were more descent people in the world." She said to herself as she watched them go.

"Therru has never hurt another person." Tenar said to Arren as he walked up to her. "Well, at least he woman looks after her own. There's that!" She sighed.

"And as for Therru…" She continued, "He parents abused her and abandoned her by the side of a road. They burned her! That's how she got that scar."

Arren watched Therru as she led the flock of sheep into a pasture. He'd guessed that she had had a lot to deal with in her life, but never though quite this much.

As she led the sheep to pasture, she carried the sick lamb in her arms. Upon getting to the pasture grounds, she placed the lamb on the grass and watched as it bounded over to its mother. As she watched the mother tenderly nuzzling it, she sniffed as she watched them, and felt her eyes well up with tears. A bond between mother and child, something she had never had. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked out at the hillside as she walked in amongst the sheep.

"Oh, what a frightful child!" The small woman said as she walked with her friend back to their houses.

"My goodness! Did you see her eyes?" The other asked as the walked.

The rumbling of hoofs become louder as Hare and two other guards came racing along down the path riding on beasts. The two women cowered and pleaded as they circled them.

"Please have mercy!" "No one wants to buy an old woman!" The called hugging each other in desperation.

"You have nothing to fear ladies." He said to them as he stopped his beast and flicked up the catch of his helmet to reveal his face. "Perhaps you can even help me. Seen any strange looking people around here? I'd be grateful! _Very_ grateful." He said reaching into his pocket and producing a gold coin.

The women looked at each other and then broke apart and started yelling off answers. "There's a young one up at Tenar's farm." One called. "And another man with a scar on his face!" The other called.

"Tenar? Who's that?" He asked.

"A witch," They called. "A witch, she lives right up this road. Up there!"

"Thanks," He said as he put the coin away and kicked his beast to move. "Old hags!" He called out as he rode off up the road.

"Wait, where are you going?" They called after them. "Aw, you promised to pay us!" one called. "Liar!" called the other.

As they sped off along the road, Hare spotted the house in the distance. "There it is! That's it!" He called to his men, as they charged towards it speedily.

As Arren helped Tenar draw water from the well, Tenar looked up as the sound of hoofs beating against the ground came closer. Then, Hare and his men burst through the gate sending splinters flying in every direction. They charged around the yard destroying fences and trampling crops. Tenar yelled at them from where she and Arren stood.

"Stop it! Get out of here! Get out of here now!" She yelled at them as they circled her and Arren.

Hare halted his beast in front of Arren and glared evilly at him. "You're looking very well boy!" He cackled. "Didn't think I'd find you here."

"You swine! What are you doing here?" Arren yelled at him taking a step forwards to protect Tenar.

"Now, now, let's not fight!" He said still glaring at Arren. "I just want a word of two with your wizard friend."

"Get back." Tenar urged him stepping forwards. "Sparrowhawk's not here!" She said to him.

"If you're hiding him here then you will regret it!" He threatened.

"Why would Sparrowhawk need to hide?" She said confidently. "A man like you could never be a threat to the Archmage."

"Hmm…" Hare considered studying her. "Sounds like she's telling the truth, alright, we'll be back! Till then!" He called urging his beast on out of the farm. His soldiers followed him without a word.

"Animals!" Tenar yelled. "Don't come back!"

"Lord Cob will be most pleased!" He cackled evilly as they rode off towards their master's castle.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Chapter XII Reflections

**Chapter XII - Reflections**

As Tenar and Arren hoed the filed that had just been trampled, Tenar sighed as she replanted some budding shoots.

"So, that's what happened." Tenar said smoothing soil over yet another trampled shoot. "And neither one of you said a word about it."

"Well, I think we've replanted most of it." She said whipping her forehead with her sleeve. She then turned to Arren who was watering the young shoots that Tenar had been planting. "Let's go build the fence."

As Arren tied the rope around the new fence posts, he wondered about Sparrowhawk and Tenar's relationship. "Tenar? Have you and Sparrowhawk known each other for a long time?" He asked tying a knot in the rope and letting it stand.

"Yes we have. And it's been a very long time." She replied, leaning back to admire the work they'd done on the fence.

"He's been a wanderer as long as I've known him." She continued leaning against the fence and folding her headscarf small enough to fit on her waist. "It's the life he's chosen for himself. He does what he does because he has to it's just what he is. Then at last, he became Archmage, the greatest wizard in all of Earthsea." She finished, looking dreamily into nowhere.

"You mean, he's master of the great house of Roke?" Arren asked in astonishment.

"Yes." She replied. "But many years before he became Archmage, he came, and rescued me, and led me into the light." She said watching a hawk soaring above them in the clear sky. "One man…all alone…he brought me out of the tombs…of Atuan."

As Sparrowhawk walked through Hort town, Arren's horse in tow, he stopped outside a sword mason's stall and examined his merchandise.

"Welcome." He said kindly. "Don't get many wizards in here. Need a weapon?" He asked putting down the ball of a club he was cleaning.

"I'd like to see that sword." He asked pointing to the one that was unmistakably Arren's.

The sword mason reached for it and brought it to the counter. "Can't vouch for this one," He said examining it. "Unusual detail and workmanship so I picked it up but, it's rusted solid. It's worthless." He said trying to tug the sword out of its sheath.

As Sparrowhawk was talking to the sword mason, Hare approached with his two guards, and on seeing the back of Sparrowhawk's cloak and cap, walked over and called to him. "You there, wizard. Turn around." He said. Sparrowhawk didn't move. This made Hare angry. "Are you deaf? I'm talking to you. Look at me!" He ordered laying hold of him by the shoulder and turning him around to face him. As Sparrowhawk was spun around, he cast a silent spell.

Hare looked at the man in front of him. Sparrowhawk had cast a disguise spell. His face became disfigured and bloated, and his accent was changed to a dreary dull sound. "Oh, did you say something, sir?" Sparrowhawk asked acting the part. Hare looked at him closely turning his head different angles to make sure he was seeing what he was, and that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Is there something on my face my lord?" He asked looking scared.

"Stupid old man," Hare said letting go of him and pushing him backwards. "You, if you run into another wizard with a scar on his face tell him the great lord Cob wants to see him right away." He ordered.

"Cob?" Sparrowhawk asked acting dumb, "No, never head of him. He's not from where I come from." He added.

"Once he's lord of the two lands you'll hear it plenty." Hare said pointing a finger at him. "So don't forget it!"

"Yes sir." Sparrowhawk said watching them go. As he turned around, he dropped the spell and returned to his natural form. "I'll take the sword. How much?" He asked him.

The sword mason gasped as he saw that Sparrowhawk changed his face. "Wait a minute…Your face!" He cried rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Something wrong?" Sparrowhawk asked him.

"No…I suppose not." He answered handing Sparrowhawk the sword.

"What can you tell me about this wizard Cob he spoke of?" Sparrowhawk asked him.

"Be careful my friend! Keep your voice down." He shushed him. "Cob's the only wizard in these parts who still holds onto is powers. He's not exactly popular around here. He lives in the fortress outside of town. I'd keep clear if I were you!" He said leaning back in his chair and allowing Sparrowhawk to go about his business.

As Sparrowhawk traveled out of town, he finally saw it. Cob's fortress. "I never thought I'd find you here, Cob!" He said as he gazed upon it. Dark and looming, like the man it still stood to provide shelter to.

"You are better at farm work than I expected." Tenar commended Arren as they lead the ox back to the farm after a hard day's work. "You hardly seem like a beginner."

"Thank you." He said meekly.

"I thought that you might like to stay and help a while." She asked him hopefully. "I'm sure Therru would like that too."

"Oh, I…" He started.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now." She said looking over at his downcast face. "But I hope you'll think about it."

"Alright…" He agreed, as they entered the farmyard.

"Put the ox in the stable for me." She asked him as she headed into the house.

"Yes, Tenar…" He answered willingly, as he made his way to the water trough to water the ox.

"I'm home, Therru!" She called as she entered the front door. "Therru? Therru? Where is she off to now?" She called again and asked herself as she searched the house for her ward.

Arren finished watering the ox and was about to go and put it back in the stables when Tenar came to the door and called over to him. "Arren I can't find Therru! Would you go out into the back pasture for me?" She asked on seeing him there with the ox. "Tell her to come inside before it gets dark."

"Alright…" He said leaving the ox in the yard and heading out through the back gate to reach the back pasture.

As he walked over the soft green grass, he saw her standing near a large boulder. She was looking into the horizon as the sun was beginning to set.

"Therru," He said softly on seeing her. "Therru!" He called to her but she didn't hear him. Then she began to sing. She sang a slow soft tune that was filled with emotion. The words were not just words to be said but feelings coming from someone's heart. He watched her as she stood, firm as a rock, constantly staring into the sunset.

Far, far above the clouds soaring with the wind,  
a falcon flies alone, silent as the sky,  
I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest.  
I walk with you along an empty winding road,  
we're far from the ones we love, and never can return,  
never can we see again, the countries of our birth.

When will I ever find a place to call my home?  
Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky.  
When will I ever find a way to speak my heart,  
to someone who knows, what it is to be alone?

Far, far above the clouds against the setting sun,  
a falcon flies alone silent as the sky,  
I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest.  
I long to spread my wings and fly into the light,  
open this lonely heart to one who understands,  
when will I ever find, a way to speak my heart?

When will I ever find a place to call my home?  
Sadness and lonliness, a falcon in the sky.  
When will I ever find a way to speak my heart,  
to someone who knows, what it is to be alone?

As Therru finished singing, she looked at Arren. He had coverd his face with is hand to stop the tears she had caused with the words of her song from flowing freely. Never being able to return, no one understanding his pain and suffering. Did she understand what it was like to be alone? Arren wiped his eyes and looked at her. "Yes." He thought. "Yes she did."

As they sat together on a large boulder and stared out at the sunset, Arren looked at it and decided it was time to tell Therru about his past.

"I murdered my father Therru." He said bluntly, not taking his eyes from the horizon.

"What?" She asked halfheartedly.

"I stabbed him and then I ran away. I don't understand. Why would I do something so horrible?" He asked confused.

"Did he do something bad to you?" She asked staring at him intently.

"No!" He replied. "My father was a great man. But I am nothing like that. I failed my father and I failed myself, and yet, sometimes I'm filled with a rage I can't control. It's as if there were some other person hidden deep inside me. I know you saw it too. You were right Therru, when you said I don't belong here." He said looking at his hand as he spoke, thinking of how he had had no choice in the matter of killing his father, and how he'd wielded the knife that did it.

"Oh…I didn't mean that." She said taking it back.

"No! You were right." He contradicted, looking from his hands to her face. "If I don't leave soon, it will come here again."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. Chapter XVIII Pursued by Shaddows

**Chapter XIII - Pursued by Shadows**

In the fortress outside of Hort town, a figure stood atop one of the many flat spires. The figure was that of Cob, Hare's master.

"A woman?" He asked Hare who knelt on one knee behind him.

"Yes," He replied. "She lives past the marshes."

"And you're sure the Archmage is with her?" He asked smiling slightly.

"Yes my lord." He answered looking up at is master. "He's been seen by many in Hort town and my spies have confirmed the sightings."

"Splendid!" He whispered beckoning Hare forwards with his hand. He bent down, and whispered in his ear and Hare's face suddenly cracked with an evil smile. Hare nodded in approval.

"Let's go men!" Hare called to is guards as he left his lord in peace.

Cob turned around to look out at the horizon again. In doing so, he heard a hawk calling above him. He looked up and saw the bird floating in the clouds. Suddenly, the hawk retracted its wings and swooped downwards towards him. He stood unwavering as it shot down the side of the spire in front of him, causing a gust of wind to arise and flow through his long black hair.

"A greeting from the Archmage!" Cob said smiling, as he watched the bird fly away. "Thank you, Sparrowhawk." He whispered smiling sickly to himself.

Tenar reached into the fireplace and pulled out the cauldron pot hanging in the flames. She dipped her wooden spoon in the broth and tasted it. "Therru, Arren, supper's ready!" She called fetching three bowls from the shelf.

Therru came in the front door and looked up at Tenar.

"Where's Arren? I thought he was with you?" She asked Therru as she entered. Therru just shook he head and mumbled in disagreement.

"Maybe he's just resting." She suggested. "Therru go see if he's up there." She asked as she set the table ready for food.

Therru climbed the ladder to the loft and looked around. Nope, both beds were empty and he was nowhere in sight. "He's not here!" She called down to Tenar as she descended the ladder.

"That's odd!" Tenar said, starting to worry about Arren. "Where on Earth did he go?" She asked herself, as she took down various containers of spices and herbs.

"I'll look outside!" Therru called racing out the door. She approached the barn and looked inside. No. Not here. Suddenly she saw the front gate. It had been opened on the latch and was blowing softly in the breeze.

She walked over to the gate and laid a hand on one of the posts, her eyes showing her sadness. "Arren…" She whispered as she stared out at the winding dirt track that wound it's way across the valley's and moorland that surrounded Tenar's little house.

As Arren walked away from Tenar's farm, he thought about the happy time's he had had with Therru and Tenar, and about the things that being with them had made him realize. As he walked through a field of long wild grass, he stopped and looked behind him in the direction he'd come. "Goodbye Tenar…Therru…" He whispered as he smiled and thought of them.

He walked over the hillside using the light of the sunset and the light of the white moon to guide him.

He came to a crossroad. "Which way?" He thought. He examined the grey milestone in the middle of the pathway. He smiled.

"I guess it doesn't matter which way I choose." He said turning right and heading down towards the marsh. As he came to the grassland, the water began. "A dead end…" He sighed turning back to walk down the left pathway. The wind rustled through the reeds by the water's edge giving an eerie feeling to the moment. Arren looked around him and gasped as he saw, on the crest of a hill, not far from where he was standing, the figure of a person. As he examined it closer, he saw that it was the figure of himself in the attire that he had worn back in Enlad.

He gasped and looked horrified as he cried, "It's here!"

He turned and ran through the reeds, heading for the heart of the marsh. The figure of Arren followed him closely, but slowly taking its time in getting to him.

As he reached the end of the reed banks, he looked behind him and cried out as he saw the shadow of himself following closer and closer. As the distance between Arren and the shadow of Arren decreased, he gasped and panted as he ran as fast as he could.

The shadow seemed to be walking on water! Arren thought as he turned again to see the distance between them. He hightailed it through the reeds and into the water. The water crept further up his body as he waded. He gasped and cried out as he tried to run forwards, all his efforts in vain.

Exhausted he fell forwards and sank into the water. He opened his eyes a couple of seconds later and, on realizing where he was, panicked and tried to swim to the surface, but failed to do so. He let out a final breath as he fell unconscious to the bottom of the marsh. His shadow still watched him as he sank deeper and deeper.

But, his shadow wasn't the only one watching him drown. Cob was using the power of the arts to produce an image of Arren in a silver bowl at his desk. He smiled as he saw Arren hit the bottom. He then got out of his chair and walked out onto the balcony outside his room. The doors that led to the balcony closed and from behind them, Cob's shadow could be clearly seen. Suddenly, his form began to change. He changed into that of a large bird-like creature and took off flying into the distance.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon! Okay!**


	14. Chapter XIV Tenar Abducted

**Hia there, sorry my last update took so long to upload. We went on holidays and there were no electric stuff so, well, yeah, but enjoy all the same. TXS**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIV - Tenar Abducted**

After Tenar and Therru had finished eating, they sat by the fireplace and sewed quietly. Suddenly a knock came from the front door. "Someone's here! I hope that's Arren." Tenar said putting down her needlework and going to the door.

"Arren?" She asked through the door. However, there was no reply. "Sparrowhawk?" She asked, trying a different name.

She unbolted the door and walked outside. "That's strange." She said to herself as she walked into her front yard. She gasped as she felt herself being grabbed and her arms being pulled tightly behind her back.

"What are you doing?" She cried as she looked up at the man in front of her. It was Hare, "You! What do you want?" She said angrily trying to brake free and reach him.

"If the wizard's gone then you'll have to do since I can't return empty handed." He sniggered watching the young woman struggle to free herself.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Suddenly Therru came to the door to see why Tenar was yelling.

"Tenar, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Run Therru! Run!" Tenar told her. Therru gasped as she saw Hare towering over the now defenseless Tenar.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." Hare scoffed. "Didn't know we'd be meeting again so soon princess!" He laughed mockingly. Then, two of Hare's guards started to approach Therru.

"Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you!" Tenar yelled as the entered the house, their goal, obtaining the girl.

Therru backed away until she had nowhere left to run. She turned and grabbed one of the pokers from the fire and swung it hard at the guard closest to her. It clanged against his armor and then fell to the floor. The guards reached in and grabbed her.

As they walked back outside, Therru in hand, they watched as Tenar yelled and screamed to her, "Therru!" She called desperately.

"So little princess," He said bending down and poking a finger at her. "Just tell me where can I find that prince of yours?" He asked smiling wickedly.

Therru reached out and tried to bite him again. "Watch those teeth of yours!" He told her pulling his finger away quickly. "I need you to deliver a little message for me. Tell this to the wizard! If he ever wants to see his woman again, he can find her at lord Cob's castle. Take her away!" He ordered the guard that held Tenar bound.

"Therru! Therru!" She called to her as they dragged her away and threw her in the back of a small wooden prison wagon.

"Tenar! Tenar!" Therru called back struggling to free herself.

"No, no!" She protested struggling as they threw her in. "Therru! Are you all right? Therru?" She called standing up and looking out of the bared porthole in the door of the wagon.

"Tenar!" Therru called back, "Let her out of there!" She ordered struggling against the guard.

"You stay right where you are, till the wizard gets back. Behave little princess." He told her as the guard that held her tied her to the gate of the farmhouse. "Lord Cob's waiting, let's go!" He shouted to the driver as he mounted his beast.

"Stop!" She called after them as the departed and rode away from her. "Tenar! Tenar!" Her calls could be heard over the fields, but they were all in vain. Tenar was gone.

Back at the marshes, Arren's unconscious body had washed up at the shoreline. His shadow stood there watching him. It then bent down and touched his face. The wind rustled through the reeds causing him to look up. He looked startled and took a few steps back.

His shadow stared at the other figure watching Arren's body, that of Cob. "I'm sorry," He said, "I'm afraid that he will be coming with me."

Arren's shadow glared at him. "Be gone!" He commanded. The shadow, still glaring at him, started to walk backwards into the reeds. As he did so, he vanished into thin air.

Cob smiled menacingly as he picked up Arren's body and walked off into the marsh.

Back at Cob's castle, Cob had laid Arren out on a bed, in a large room furnished with nothing but the bed and a small bedside table that held a glowing candle.

As Arren opened his eyes, he sat up and looked around the strange room. "Where am I?" He asked himself still examining his surroundings.

"You'll be safe here." Cob said in his quiet manner, "Your shadow can't follow you into the castle."

"You mean you saw it?" Arren asked as he stared at the man before him.

"I know a bit of the art magic myself." He said reaching for a green glass bottle on the table beside the bed. "And I know what you're running from. You made a very wise decision to break free of that man." He added, taking the cap of the bottle and pouring some of the purple liquid into a smaller glass.

"What man?" Arren asked as he watched Cob turn to face him again.

"Sparrowhawk, that is to say, The Archmage. Here," He said handing the glass to Arren. "Drink this. It will soothe you." Arren stared at the liquid unsure weather to drink it or not.

"What's wrong?" Cob asked, seeing Arren's hesitation. "Trust me, it's not poison." He said.

Arren looked at the drink and then gulped it down. It was thirst quenching. The only thing strange was that it gave his lips a purple tint. Cob smiled and took the empty glass from Arren. "Now, lie still and rest." He told him sitting on the bed and gently pushing him down. "The Archmage is more dangerous than you can ever imagine." He warned him. Arren looked at Cob with disbelief. Surely not Sparrowhawk, He thought.

"No," Arren said hoarsely, "Sparrowhawk is a good man. When I needed him he was there for me." He added feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Then tell me this," Cob stated. "Did you ever ask yourself what it is he is seeking?"

Arren thought about it for a moment. "No." He whispered.

"Eternal life is the only thing he craves." Cob answered him. Arren looked at him shocked.

"Eternal life? What do you mean?" He asked him.

Cob leaned over him as he spoke. "You see the Archmage stands at the pinnacle of sorcery." He whispered. "Except that the secret of eternal life is beyond his grasp, and yet, that is what he covets most, but as he covets, so does he fear another will discover it first. That would be unbearable to one so proud as the Archmage." He finished, looking at Arren's questionable expression.

"And what does all of this have to do with me." Arren asked feeling drowsy and tired.

"Because…you are the one who has been chosen to receive the secret, to life eternal." Cob answered leaning in closer this time. "That's the reason Sparrowhawk follows you, because he wants to kill you."

"He wants to bring me death…?" Arren asked shocked.

"Arren," Cob continued, "I'm asking you to come with me. I've already found it! I've found the door that separates us from the chasm between life and death. You see, we can open that door together, you and I, and together, we will live forever. We will conquer every form of fear and suffering." He finished leaning back on the bed to give Arren room.

"Fear and suffering…" Arren whispered as he tried to focus on Cob, but found that his vision was growing blurry.

"Come with me Arren," Cob whispered smiling at him, seeing that the drink was taking its toll on the young boy. "The face of death is terrible."

"I don't… want…to die!" Arren croaked as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Of course not," Cob said still smiling weakly at him. "All you have to do is tell me your true name. Then you will finally poses, that which you most desire." Cob said leaning in right next to his ear. "Come, your true name Arren. Tell me what it is!" He whispered in his ear.

"Leb…Lebannen…" He whispered, catching his breath with every word he spoke. Cob stood up and walked away from him silently. "Now, I finally have you, Sparrowhawk…" He said slyly as he left Arren struggling for breath on the bed.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon. TXS**


	15. Chapter XV Rivalry Renewed

**Hia there, Just to tell you that my next chapter won't be out till a fortnight. I'm goin to ****Cardiff**** for a while, but please, don't give up on me. Hope you enjoy reading it. TXS **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XV - Rivalry Renewed**

Therru stood tied to the fence post. Her hands were bruised from the strain she had put on the rope when she had tried to get away. "Hawk, Where are you?" She asked quietly to herself.

Suddenly fire burned inside her. She wouldn't let Hare get away with kidnapping Tenar. Tenar was like a mother to her. She wouldn't just stand there feeling helpless and sorry when she knew she could keep trying. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled upwards. Then she felt it. The gate started to rise slowly out of he ground.

She pulled harder and harder, even though it hurt her to do so she tugged one last time and the gate came loose. She fell forwards onto her face, but it didn't hinder her much. She was on her feet not two seconds after the fall. She wiggled her wrists around in the ropes. Come on! She thought as she felt her wrist move. First one and then the other, she freed her hands and took off running down the dirt path towards the crossroad.

Not far down the road Sparrowhawk was approaching riding Arren's horse. He pulled the beast to a stop as he looked to the top of a hill and saw Therru running towards him. "Hawk!" She cried out as she saw him on the path.

Sparrowhawk dismounted the horse. As he turned around, Therru crashed into him. As he steadied her, she stood there panting. "What's wrong Therru?" He asked.

"It's Tenar!" She said, "They came and took her away! They said for you to go to Cob's castle."

"Therru, what about Arren?" He asked her.

"He's already gone." She told him, "He told me it would come, if he didn't go away!"

"Cob's doing…" He whispered to himself. As he looked down at the young girl in his arms, he needed to find some way of keeping her, as well as Arren, safe. "Therru, no need to worry, I'm going there to help Tenar. Wait here and I'll be back. Here," He said reaching for the sword on his waist. "I want you to take this. Arren's going to need it."

Therru looked at the sword for a moment, and then finally took it from him. "Do _not _leave the farmhouse Therru!" He told her sternly as he mounted the hose again and rode off back to Cob's castle. Therru watched him go. Wishing Tenar to be all right.

At cob's castle, the wagon arrived and Hare jumped off his ride to open the doors. "Out you go!" He told Tenar as she stood up and jumped from the wagon.

"Move it!" One of the soldiers said grabbing her by the arm.

"Keep your hands off me!" She ordered him tossing her head and following Hare.

"Greetings lord Cob." He said placing his hand on his heart as he approached the balcony where stood at. "We brought the woman my lord, just as you ordered." He said stepping aside to show Tenar.

"Excellent work Hare, you've done well." He commended, smiling at Tenar.

"Ha, it was nothing." He insisted. "The only pleasure I seek in this life is to serve you, my lord." He added bowing again to Cob.

"Out of my way," Tenar said pushing Hare aside and stepping forward.

"You'd better watch your mouth." He told her as his guards grabbed her and held her back.

"Are you responsible for this?" She called up to him. "What do you want with me? Let me go, now!" She ordered.

"My apologies for the harsh treatment," He said staring at her. "I have pressing business with Sparrowhawk." He told her.

"You're a wizard is that right?" She asked glaring at him. "Wizards don't do this sort of thing. You should be ashamed! If you want him, go find him yourself."

"He's actually an old acquaintance of mine." He stated. "I just thought it would be nice to see him one more time." He replied smiling evilly at the defiant woman before him.

"So why bring me here," Tenar asked. "To be the bait? What are you planning to do to him?" She ordered furiously.

"Women forever tax my patience." He replied scowling at her. "Put her down in the dungeon." He told Hare.

"My lord," Hare replied bowing in compliance. "Do it!" He shouted to the guards that held Tenar bound.

"Wait!" Tenar called as they took her away. "Answer me! I'm warning you, if something happens to Sparrowhawk, so help me…Arren?" She whispered as she turned to see Arren standing next to Cob.

Arren stared at her as they dragged her away to the dungeons. "Come with me Lebannen." Cob beckoned him "I have something special for you." He said turning from the sight of the feisty woman to the young boy beside him. Arren followed silently as Cob turned and left.

Hare led Tenar down a spiraling staircase to the dungeons. They passed many cells with rotted corpses and remains of former prisoners in them. Tenar looked away as best she could.

"In you go." Hare told her as one of the guards that were with them opened a large metal grate in the floor and held it open for her. Tenar ducked as she made her way down alone.

"Make yourself comfortable." Hare told her, shining the lantern through the cracks in the grate. "Your wizard will be joining you down there soon enough." He cackled as he closed the grate and left with his two guards in tow.

Tenar looked around the cell she had been placed in. Large chains hung on the wall, and it smelled damp and rotten. She closed her eyes as she sat down on the lowest step. "This reminds me of the tombs." She whispered, sighing to herself. "So many memories. Sparrowhawk…" She whispered, hoping with her life that he new she was okay and hoping that he wouldn't come for her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in about a fortnight. Sorry for delay. luv as always...TXS**


End file.
